Más que amigas
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: Pronto, muy pronto, llegaría el momento en el que TenTen descubra que quizá, tiene más que simples sentimientos de amistad por su mejor amiga. One-shot Temari&TenTen. Ligero ShikaTema.


**No me gusta el yuri -.-, pero lo intenté para un concurso. Espero que no me haya ido extremadamente mal.**

Temari verificó que su maquillaje estuviera intacto. Se sentía extraña, el polvo traslúcido y brillo labial no era para ella. Peinó sus coletas nuevamente y desabrochó un botón de su blusa. TenTen yacía resignada a su lado, suspirando largamente. La rubia volteó por segunda vez consecutiva, ansiaba verlo.

—No seas tan obvia, por favor—pidió la morena fingiendo vergüenza.

La aludida le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de percibir un aliento cálido rozarle el cuello.

—Shikamaru…—Susurró suavemente para que sólo él escuchara.

—Mujer problemática, ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú—murmuró besando su lóbulo tiernamente—. Te extrañé.

TenTen gesticuló una mofa, empalagada por tantas muestras de amor seguidas. Recogió sus libros y cerró la puerta del casillero sonoramente. Estaba molesta con la fémina, desde que se ennovió con el Nara ya no le prestaba atención ni hacían pijamadas, o reprobaban las materias juntas.

_La dejó como plato de segunda mesa._

Se sentía feliz por su amiga. Durante 17 años, no había conseguido una "media naranja" con la cual sentirse identificada y que soportase su mal carácter. Pero al mismo tiempo, la celaba. TenTen se caracterizaba por ser muy fiel a sus amigas, porque era simplemente eso; amistad. Ahora eran desconocidas con secretos en común.

La observó durante toda la clase de Física, descuidaba sus actividades por responderle los estúpidos mensajitos a Shikamaru. Sonreía tontamente cada vez que escribía algo en los papelitos; seguro cosas idiotas como "te amo" o algo así.

Y siguieron los días, uno tras otro. Temari no asistió a las clases de tenis ni le ayudó a vengarse de las superficiales de colegio.

Temari la dejó plantada en el curso de Pintura y no se conectó a las seis como hacía diariamente.

La castaña se sintió utilizada aunque no fuera así. Le dolió que ella la olvidase por un novio. Tal vez estaba siendo muy dramática pero no le importó llorar. Estaba sola y su almohada sería su confidente ahora. El celular sonó, llamándole de vuelta a la realidad. Trató de sonar lo más convincente posible, debía mostrarse fuerte.

—¿Diga?—saludó la castaña, esforzándose por no lagrimear sobre el teléfono.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Ah, hola Temari—dijo sin mucho ánimo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Estás bien?—insistió la joven.

—Sí, todo está normal.

—No confío en tus palabras—repitió la fémina irritada.

—¡¿Quieres algo, sí o no?—inquirió TenTen enojada y deprimida.

—Sí…—Dudó un momento si decirle—Tengo mi primera cita oficial con Shikamaru y necesito tu ayuda. Bueno, si quieres hacerlo.

La adolescente suspiró largamente.

—Está bien, ¿a qué hora?

—A las 4: 30 PM en mi casa—puntualizó Temari con entusiasmo y energía.

—Te veré allí.

La llamada se cortó y TenTen deseó poder decirle "no". Como siempre, era vulnerable y demasiado noble, rayando la línea de tonta. Las horas se hicieron demasiado cortas para la insinuada. Aunque había ido muchas veces a la casa de su "amiga", ahora sus piernas temblaban y tenía un nudo garganta. Una opresión en el pecho le recordó que era demasiado tonta por haber aceptado.

Kankuro le abrió la puerta y le comunicó que Temari la esperaba en su cuarto. Ella hizo una reverencia y entró, roja como un tomate. Al entrar a la habitación, volteó el rostro violentamente, llena de pena.

Frente al espejo, se encontraba sentada la Sabaku No vestida con una bata del baño. Veía sus aretes de perlas sin fijarse quién había ingresado. La castaña le tocó el hombro y ésta se asustó para luego sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Tardaste mucho—le recordó la rubia, con molestia fingida.

—Tú te tardaste en llamarme—le refutó arqueando una ceja.

La otra chica, giró sus ojos avergonzada. Estaba consciente del alejamiento paulatino de TenTen y tampoco le dio su debida atención.

—Estoy muy nerviosa Ten—comenzó a contarle la muchacha de irises verdes—, aún no he besado a Shikamaru y tengo el presentimiento de que hoy sí será.

Sin saber el por qué, la morena sintió un alivio que erizó cada uno de sus vellos.

—¿Ya sabes que vas a usar?—interrogó la fémina, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Temari negó con la cabeza. La adolescente se acercó al armario de la Sabaku No y detalló cada prenda, hasta sacar un vestido de tirantes de un rojo intenso—. Con esto lo vas a matar.

La rubia sonrió cómplice y desató la bata de baño. Mal hecho. TenTen, en su inocencia de nunca haber visto a una mujer desnuda; cerró sus ojos firmemente. La chica se probó el vestido con lentitud, encajando cada curva, que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Ella abrió sus ojos y le gustó la imagen con la que se encontró. Temari siempre fue una mujer muy curvilínea y la vestimenta le quedaba a la perfección. Desenrolló con sus dedos, el cabello ondulado de su amiga y la maquilló levemente. Se veía hermosa y la joven de cabellera marrón se sentía orgullosa por el resultado de su trabajo.

—Acaba con él, chica—le animó la fémina de piel bronceada, despidiéndola eufóricamente. La güera le correspondió y agarró el primer taxi que pasó en frente.

TenTen no pudo conciliar el sueño esperando las respuestas a tantas preguntas. ¿Por qué había deseado a Temari con tantas ganas? Se suponen que eran únicamente mejores amigas y eso bastaba.

¿Por qué envidió a Shikamaru por ser su cita? Y lo peor; algo que le carcomía la mente: ¿cómo le había ido en su primera salida?

A medianoche, en su cabeza resonaba el sonido que hacen las piedras al lanzarlas contra el vidrio. Era realmente irritante y frustrante, ya que no podía pegar el ojo. Se restregó los ojos y se sentó sobre su cama. Repentinamente, esos supuestos ruidos se materializaron, ya que varias piedritas impactaron con su ventana.

Aturdida, se acercó para ver qué o quién era. Nada menos que Temari.

—Ten, él me engañó—susurró entre sollozos. La aludida no pudo escucharla tan bien, pero los enrojecidos ojos de la rubia bastaron para hacerla entrar.

Una de las ventajas de ser una menor "emancipada", es que no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Le sirvió un té caliente a su amiga. Ella apenas podía hablar, a veces las lágrimas la consumían y formaban una especie de nudo en su garganta, haciendo que se ahogara.

Comenzó a hipar del llanto amargo. TenTen apoyó su cabeza en el hombro femenino, dándole su apoyo sin mediar palabras.

—¿Qué pasó?—quiso saber la castaña. Ella cerró sus ojos con ira y respondió:

—Me dijo que iría al baño. Habían pasado más de dos horas y lo fui a buscar para verlo…cogiéndose a la Tayuya—tragó saliva, tosiendo del desespero.

—Tayuya, ¿la del periódico escolar?—preguntó para aclarar los detalles. Le haría la vida imposible a esa chica.

—Sí, ella. Pero no te preocupes, yo sé qué hacer—prosiguió Temari, cerrando sus puños de la impotencia. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos seguían húmedos—. Los grabé haciéndolo. Lo voy a publicar mañana en mi blog. En cuestión de horas, todo el mundo va a saber lo desgraciados que son.

—No creo que esté bien Tema. Son unos malnacidos pero acabarías con su reputación, Shikamaru es el chico más inteligente, encabeza el equipo de Ajedrez y Tayuya…

—No estoy pidiendo permiso, lo voy a hacer—especificó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

TenTen había olvidado su mal carácter.

—Lo único que lograrás será darle popularidad. Si el idiota ése no te valoró, se perdió de la mejor chica. Te lo aseguro—la morena le abrazó fuertemente, temiendo que ella decidiera volver con Shikamaru y se lastimara otra vez.

—Gracias Ten. Supongo que tienes razón, pero le haré la vida a cuadros a ese nerd mientras permanezca en esta escuela—continuó la fémina, escupiendo odio por su boca.

—Y yo te ayudaré—le secundó la castaña, besando su mejilla infantilmente.

—No sé qué haría sin ti… —Dijo con cierto tono fraternal, sonriendo forzosamente.

—Ya lo sé, sin mí no eres nada—habló con sorna y Temari enarcó una ceja—, sé cómo animarte.

La haló del brazo hasta una repisa llena de películas. De ésta, sacó ejemplares dignos como Pretty Woman o la Boda de mi mejor amigo. Tal vez una comedia romántica en tiempos de despecho no era adecuada, pero confiaba en su capacidad para sacarle una sonrisa a Temari.

Pronto, muy pronto, llegaría el momento en el que TenTen descubra que quizá, tiene más que simples sentimientos de amistad por _su_ mejor amiga.


End file.
